NeedleXAlder
NeedleXAlder�� One true love That was meant to be NeedleXAlder... NOT!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA ANOTHER SPOOFY Needletail: OMG ALDER I LOVE YOU!!!! Alderheart: I LOVE YOU TOO! *smoochy smoochy smooch* Twigpaw: BLECCCHHHH! *pukes on Needle and Alder* Violetpaw: *explodes* Needletail: OH WOW ALDERHEART I AM GOING TO HAVE YOUR KIIITS!! Alderheart: OH THATS GREAT I LOVE YOU, BABE ~6 months later~ Needletail: HERE ARE YOUR KITS, ALDERFART *gives Pepperkit, Hippokit, and Hamkit to Alderfart* Alderfart: OH WOW THEY ARE ADORABLE, HONEEYYY! *kits slowly dominate the world* Jayfeather: ALDERFART YOU IDIOT YOU CANNOT HAVE KITS WITH A SHADOWCLAN CAT AND YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE KITS AT ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE A MEDICINE CAT AND ANYWAY NEEDLETAIL IS SO LAME BECAUSE SHE LIKES TO FLIRT WITH ROGUES AND I HEARD SHE'S ON A DIET AND YOU ARE A DUMMY! Alderfart: Speak to the paw. *sticks paw in Jayfeather's face. Jayfeather: O_O Alderfart: OH MY GOSH LETS SAVE SKYCLAN! *tries to save SkyClan* Alderfart: OH WELL I GUESS THE ARE TOO DUMB TO BE FOUND AND NEEDLETAIL BABY I AM SICK OF BEING SUCH A GARY-STU Needletail: NAH UR BORING! Alderfart: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU Needletail: T_T Twigpaw: Alderfart? Alderfart: yes? Twigpaw: can I be with my sister in ShadowClan? Alderfart: NOO! Twigpaw: <:`{ Alderfart: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Needletail: OH BABY HELP MY MATE NEEDS PLASTIC SURGERY AND I NEED A HOT BOYFRIEND! Alderfart: OKIE DOKIE! *puts on Harry Potter glasses and knee socks* Needletail: LALALALALALA Violetpaw: I'm so depressed... *Twigpaw appears* Needletail: TWIGPAW UR WIERD GO BACK TO YOUR DUMP CLAN! GRRR!!! Twigpaw: *face paw* Needletail: OWWIE Twigpaw: >=•D Rowanstar: OH MY CLAN IS SO SICK AND THEYRE DYING I THINK I WILL SIT HERE AND SMOOCH TAWNYPELT!!! ShadowClan: O_O!!!!!!! *Tigerfart is going hunting* *Tigerfart sets tippy toe over WindClan border* One star: RAHARAHHHH!!! YOU CROSSED THE BORDER!!!!! Tigerfart: OH I AM AN ARROGANT SLOB *spills nacho cheese on fur* One star: THAT TEARS IT!!! *takes Tigerfart to prison* Dovewing: NUUUUUUU Cocopelt: DOVEWING U ARE SO ANNOYING!!!!! Dovewing: cough. Cocopelt: AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! *head explodes* Bumblestripe: Dovewing I like you. Dovewing: U ARE WIERD!!! Bumblestripe: <:`-{ Police: *takes Dovewing and Tigerheart away* Needletail: ALDERFART GET OUR CLAN SOME HERBS RIGHT NOW!! Alderfart: OH NO I AM A SLACKER SO WINDCLAN DOES NOT GIVE US HERBS FOR YOU TO EAT *wears Hippie Necklace* Needletail: THEN I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE MOUTH softly with my mouth because I like you. *smoochy smooch* Everyone: BLLLLLEEECCCHHHHH! *barfs* ~Later at le gathering~ Rowanstar: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH AND THEN WE STOLE THE HERBS FROM WINDCLAN One star: wait...WHATTTT?????!!!!!!!!! *Needletail and Alderfart run away to Mexico* MEXICANO PARCOUR!!! *dumps salsa on Needletail and Alderfart's heads* Needletail: NO NOT MY PRETTY DRESS!!!!!!! NUUUUU!!!! Alderfart: OH WOW ~At the battle between WindClan and ShadowClan~ Onestar: KILL KILLL KILLLLLL!!!!!! *storm troopers appear* PEW PEW PEW!!!!!! BLOOOOOD BLOOD! and death. Rowanstar: OK NOBODY ACTUALLY DIES! RandomShadowClanCat: OH NO DA ROGUES ARE COMING!!!!!!! Rowanstar: OH NO PEOPLE WANT TO STAY WITH ME IN SHADOWCLAN BECAUSE I CAN SING SONGS ABOUT FROGGIES!!!!! ShadowClan cats: uh...no T_T *99.9999999999% of ShadowClan joins rogues* Rowanstar: NUUUUUUUUUUUU *ShadowClan explodes* Needletail: OH WOW ALDER I THINK THAT I FOUND A TACO IN UR UNDERWEAR Alderfart: OMG REALLY?!!!! Needletail: *eats Taco* Alderfart: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Needletail: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Twigpaw: c-can I s-see my sister...? Needletail: NO! *pokes Twigpaw with her tail* Cocopelt: OK WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? *throws Needletail and Alderfart in a pit of cheese and lizards* Needletail: EWEWWWEWW CHEESE!!! Alderfart: AWW ITS A LIZARD! HOW CUTE!!! Lizard: cute?!!! Did you just call me cute?!!!!!! *swallows Needletail and Alderfart whole* Needletail: I GOSH IM IN A LIZARDS STOMACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEWWWWW!!!!!!! Alderfart: EEEEWWWW!!!! *both get digested and *ahem* come out the other end* ~Meanwhile~ Cocopelt: VIOLETPAW AND TWIGPAW YOU ARE SET FREE IN RAINBOW CANDY MAGIC PINK FLUFF SPARKLY UNICORN LAND!!!!!!!! Violetpaw and Twigpaw: YAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!! ~THE END~